


huddle

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt - “Why…why did you just take off your shirt?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	huddle

They emerged from the cold at some odd hour at night with snow dripping off their coats and noses red.

“And this,” Halley made a first out of her hand, continuing their conversation, “is from Umbridge.”

“How long is she in Azkaban again?” Gideon asked. he remembered the sight of Halley scowling in the common room, clutching her bleeding her hand to her chest. Was she always blood-stained back at Hogwarts? He shivered more from the memory than from the cold. “Merlin, it’s like every scar you have is straight from a nightmare.”

“I like to think some of them give me a rugged appeal.” She looked at him through her long eyelashes, her smile endearingly crooked. Now, _this_ was the Halley he knew, all dry humor and biting sarcasm. It was the same girl who had shoved a snowball down the back of his coat just moments earlier outside.

It would be so much easier to appreciate if his teeth could stop chattering.

Why wasn’t his room _warmer?_

Gideon struggled to unlace his boots. His fingers were still numb, even with the Warming Charms on his clothes. They were essentially useless against their snowball fight. “Not to put any of yours to shame, but I have a scar on my thigh from crashing into a tree when I was seven. I was a very talented flyer, even back then.”

“This is why your mother locked the brooms away from you.”

“Like any lock could stop me!”

Halley pulled her damp jumper over her head. He laughed when she got stuck.

“Need a hand?” Gideon asked.

She somehow made a rude gesture. She tossed her jumper over her shoulder, causing her black hair to stick up everywhere as she rid herself of each layer. “I love you,” she said, “but I can’t stand the sight of us freezing like this.”

Her long-sleeved shirt hit the floor.

Gideon felt all of the air leave the room. “Why…why did you just take off your shirt?”

Halley sat on his childhood bed. A drop of half-melted snow traced the hollow of her throat, disappearing beneath her sports bra. Color flushed her face in a way that made her look beautiful despite the bleak winter weather. “Well, we have to stay warm _somehow.”_

“You’re an incredible girlfriend. No, you're the _best_ girlfriend. Go get under my covers and why am I still dressed? Wait. Hang on,” Gideon babbled He hopped on one foot, tangling himself in his jeans. “Was this all a ploy? You lure me outside with a snowball fight just to have me naked and—”

Halley pulled him down on the bed.


End file.
